MG36
|knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |variant = |rateoffire = 91% |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 28 38 (Gold) |damageC = 28 49 (Gold) }}The HK MG36 ('''H'eckler & K'och '''M'aschinen'G'ewehr '''36)'' is a machine gun purchasable with cash points in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The MG36 is a light machine gun that is chambered with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It costs $3500 in-game and takes 4.0 seconds to reload. Generally, it has quite high firepower, low recoil, high rate of fire and light weight but it has low accuracy if fired in long range continuously. Advantages *High rate of fire for a machine gun *Very cheap for a 100 round machine gun *Usable scope *Light for a machine gun *High damage *Short reload time for a machine gun *High stun power *Quite accurate even in full-auto Disadvantages *Ineffective in long range *Purchasable only with cash point *Low knockback power Variants Christmas= MG36 Xmas can be obtained during Christmas event. It is sold in shop and shares the same performance with the original MG36. Comes with silencer and has different cartridge. |-| Gold= The Gold variant of MG36. Has 1% lighter than original weapon and only obtainable randomly form Code Box. |-| CROW-7= A machine gun based on the MG36 and fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO. It is equipped with Crow Reload System that can be activated by pressing R correctly when the reloading gauge runs to the predetermined location. Release date Normal= MG36 was released on: *South Korea: 3 March 2011. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 10 March 2011. *China/Japan: 16 March 2011. *Singapore/Malaysia: 24 August 2011. *Indonesia: 7 November 2011. *Turkey: 28 May 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Christmas= MG36 X-Mas was released on: *South Korea: 20 December 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 18 December 2012. *China/Japan: 18 December 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 4 December 2013. *Indonesia: 18 December 2013. *CSN:Z: 16 December 2014. *Vietnam: 17 December 2015. |-| Gold= MG36 Gold Editon was released on: *South Korea: 14 March 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 March 2013. *China/Japan: 28 March 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 20 November 2013. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Tips *The scope is essential in Team Deathmatch mode, especially in large maps. *The price is $3500, which is the cheapest for 100 rounds machine gun. *The damage is same with M4A1. *It has higher fire rate and it's lighter than M249. *In Zombie Scenario, MG36 is recommended in Trap chapter as Trap has low money income. *In Zombie Mods, a 100 rounds MG36 can deal 2900 ~ 8700 damage to zombies. Comparisons M249= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$2250) *Higher damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher fire rate (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.8 seconds) *Usable scope *Higher stun power ; Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same ammo type (5.56 NATO) *Same knockback power ; Negative *Less accurate (-5%) |-| M60E4= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$1200) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-3%) *Able to zoom via scope ; Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same reload time *Same accuracy (73%) ; Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Cannot be enhanced Gallery MG36= mg36 viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg36_reload2.png|Reloading 936951_492544464148627_782429378_n.jpg|World model mg36 shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Seal6_w_mg36.png|A SEAL Team 6 operative with MG36 File:Enzo8.jpg|Enzo wielding MG36 Mg36.gif|Store preview mg36cp.jpg|China poster mg36_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Mg36_culvert_promo_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Mg36_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster CSO Picture (130).jpg|In-game screenshot mg36 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Christmas= File:Mg36xmas_viewmodel.png|View model Mg36xmas.gif|Store preview MG36 Christmas Edition 11.jpg|World model Mg 36xmas.png|A Deer Guerrilla Warfare with MG36 Xmas mg36xmas_korea poster.jpg|South Korea poster Xmastwrsl.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster 20121226tt_5.jpg|China poster File:Mg36_m95_m134_mg3_xmas_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster Mg36m95xmas_INAposter.jpg|Indonesia poster Muagiangsinh.jpg|Vietnam poster Xmascsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster Zs behind 20121218 1015300.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Mg36xmas_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound |-| Gold= File:Mg36g_viewmodel.png|View model MG36 Gold Edition 8.jpg|World model Fgmg36gtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ethereal_mg36g_poster_sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Mg36g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot mg36cb.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Trivia *MG36 is the second machine gun that comes with a usable optical scope after SKULL-7. *Unlike other Christmas Edition weapons, the MG36 X-Mas has its own unique ammunition, reload animation, and the addition of a silencer. *When viewing the MG36 X-Mas through a model viewer, the second drum mag can still be seen right below the first-person model and out of regular sight. This may mean a simple reskin that utilized both drum mags during reload animation was planned earlier on. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56mm user Category:Heckler & Koch Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Machine gun based on assault rifle